The Last Class
by FallenTwo - Yami Tenshi
Summary: "Kata mereka, jika kau tinggal sendiri di sore hari saat kelas telah berakhir,di ruang seni, akan ada alat musik yang memainkan harmoni neraka, akan akan ada tengkorak yang berlarian di koridor sekolah,dan..."
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **The Last Class

**Author : **FallenTwo - Yami Tenshi

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Special A by Maki Minami © Hakusensha

**Genre : **Mistery,Romance,Friendship

**Summary : **"Kata mereka, jika kau tinggal sendiri di sore hari saat kelas telah berakhir. Di ruang seni, akan ada alat musik yang memainkan harmoni neraka, akan ada tengkorak yang berlarian di koridor sekolah, dan lapangan akan penuh dengan makhluk halus yang berlomba membuat lubang galian. Lalu, yang paling menakutkan, dari kamar mandi terujung, akan ada suara orang terisak, dan darah yang mengalir dari keran yang tak mau menutup,dan...dari kelas paling ujung yang terletak di gedung barat,akan muncul..."

**Warning : **Moshi-moshi, saya author baru...selamat datang, mau pesan apa? *digeplak karena gaje* ^^

Cerita dari fic tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan S.A karya asli Maki juga...mungkin agak sedikit aneh( loh?bukannya banyak? :0 ).

Yah...pokoknya,semoga kalian semua kalu jelek,ini fic pertamaku!

**Chapter I : The Beginning**

"Kata mereka, jika kau tinggal sendiri di sore hari saat kelas telah berakhir. Di ruang seni, akan ada alat musik yang memainkan harmoni neraka, akan ada tengkorak yang berlarian di koridor sekolah, dan lapangan akan penuh dengan makhluk halus yang berlomba membuat lubang galian. Lalu, yang paling menakutkan, dari kamar mandi terujung, akan ada suara orang terisak, dan darah yang mengalir dari keran yang tak mau menutup, dan...dari kelas paling ujung yang terletak di gedung barat, akan muncul...".

"Kyaaa! Hentikan ,Tadashi!", Hikari ―siswa terpintar di sekolah ini-,menjerit histeris. Rambut hitamnya yang tergerai panjang bergerak-gerak mengikuti gelengan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baru mulai!", anak yang di ketahui bernama Tadashi berteriak agak keras, rambutnya yang kecoklatan berantakan, sekilas ia terlihat seperti berandalan, namun otaknya tak kalah cemerlang dengan Hikari. Ia menempati posisi peringkat dua di sekolah.

"Hei!Ayo lanjutkan, aku penasaran", kali ini yang bicara adalah Akira, seorang murid pindahan,ia memang paling suka jika hal yang di perbincangkan adalah masalah hantu. Tak ada yang mengetahui alasannya, selain Megumi.

Megumi adalah sahabat mereka yang paling gemar membaca buku. Saat ia sudah menyentuh buku, dunia seolah miliknya sendiri, tak ada yang mampu mengusiknya,kecuali Jun. Megumi dan Jun menempati peringkat tiga sekolah. Megumi dan Jun sering dipanggil 'kembar' oleh orang-orang. Selain karena tinggi yang sama, nilai yang sama, juga rambut kecoklatan yang sama. Yang membedakan mereka adalah, rambut Megumi tergerai ikal sepinggang dan bergelombang,sementara rambut Jun terjatuh halus hingga ke tengkuknya.

Akira sedikit iri pada Jun, karena ia sangat menyayangi ia berjuang keras untuk menduduki peringkat yang sama dengan Megumi, namun Jun selalu mengalahkannya, jadilah ia harus merasa cukup puas dengan peringkat empat sekolah.

Peringkat lima sekolah, bukanlah anak yang menyenangkan, ia selalu menyendiri. Yang tak merasa aneh dengan anak laki-laki berkacamata itu ―Kei-, hanya Hikari. Lalu, peringkat enam di duduki oleh Sakura, gadis jahil yang sering mengganggu Megumi.

Peringkat tujuh hingga akhir selalu berganti-ganti, jadi agak sulit mengingat nama-nama yang menduduki peringkat itu, karena peringkat sekolah bukan hanya di ukur dari satu kelas, tetapi dari seluruh murid di yang paling sering menempatinya adalah Iori, yang saat ini sedang berdiri melipat tangan di menyiratkan kebosanan.

"Akira, kau tahu. Jika saat kau sendirian ada suara menangis atau tertawa, berarti sekejap berikutnya, dia akan muncul di sampingmu", Tadashi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kyaaaa, Megu! Tadashi menakutiku".

"Lalu...Lalu", Akira terlihat sangat antusias.

"Lalu..."

Megumi menutup bukunya dengan keras. "Tadashi, diamlah!Bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting untuk di bicarakan, seperti kenapa akhir-akhir ini keuangan negara menurun, belum lagi tentang penemuan terbaru arkeolog Inggris."

"Yah, jika Megu sudah berkata begitu, berarti ya, kita sudahi saja Tadashi...", Akira terlihat kecewa.

"Ah, Megu! Kau tahu, di sekolah juga ada ruangan tua, yang tak pernah terbuka dan jika ada orang yang membukanya, ia akan terseret ke dunia lain yang menyeramkan,melalui tangga dimensi." Tadashi tahu benar, Megu memang tak tertarik dengan hantu atau penunggu bangunan-bangunan tua, namun Megu sangat tertarik dengan bangunan tua itu sendiri.

"Ah, aku mau tahu tentang itu!Tadashi, ceritakan padaku...cepat!".

"Ah, tapi bangunan tua jelas berkaitan dengan makhluk penunggu"

"Aku tak peduli, asalkan itu tentang bangunan tua"

"Tapi, bukankah kita punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk di bicarakan, Megu? Seperti mengapa keuangan..."

"Tak ada yang lebih penting dari bangunan tua, cepat ceritakan!"

"Hahaha, aku suka Megu yang seperti ini. Jadi kita mulai darimana?..."

Saat Tadashi masih meneruskan ceritanya, Iori yang melihat Hikari ketakutan menariknya menjauh dari kelompok itu. Saat perjalanan ke atap sekolah, Hikari menyadari sesuatu.

"Mm..Iori..., bukankah kelasmu saat ini sedang ada pelajaran sastra klasik?".

"Ya, tapi aku tak suka pelajaran itu. Aku sudah menguasainya, kau ingat kakakku lulusan terbaik mata pelajaran itu, sejak kecil aku sudah menguasainya".

"Ah, maaf", Hikari merasa bersalah karena kakak Iori sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Dan ia tak suka jika nama kakaknya di sebut-sebut, karena kakaknya di temukan mati dengan tragis di ruang olahraga.

Iori tersenyum, ia merentangkan tangannya dan berteriak keras di atap itu.

"AAAAAA!", Iori merebahkan dirinya. "Aku lega kau menanyakan kakakku."

Hikari duduk di sebelah Iori yang berbaring, ia melihat mata Iori, ―mata yang memancarkan kesedihan-... dan bertanya dalam hati, "Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan saudara yang sangat kau sayangi dan kaupun sangat menyayanginya?", Hikari tak pernah tahu, karena ia hanya tinggal seorang diri, tanpa orang tua dan saudara. Namun Hikari beruntung karena teman-temannya selalu mendukungnya.

"Kau tahu, hari itu kami bertengkar hebat. Pertengkaran pertama dan terakhir kami", Iori menghela nafas dengan berat. "Rasanya sulit, melihatnya harus pergi saat kesanku baginya sedang tidak baik".

"Kau tahu Iori, setidaknya kalian pernah sama-sama merasakan kebahagiaan, kurasa itu lebih dari cukup."

"Ya, kau benar Hikari, setidaknya aku masih lebih beruntung dari kebanyakan orang", setelah berkata begitu, Iori tersenyum. Saat mereka kembali berdiri dan merasakan terpaan angin di pinggir atap, Tadashi menerobos masuk melalui pintu darurat. "Huft, aku di kejar Megu, kali ini ia pasti sangat marah, tadi dia bahkan melempar bukunya ke arahku. Hah, kau tau, baru kali ini aku melihat Megu begitu".

Beberapa saat kemudian Megu menerobos dari pintu yang sama, "Aku mencium bau Tadashi, jangan sembunyikan dia. Si jelek itu telah menipuku dengan dalih gedung tua. Padahal isinya hanya hantu, tak ada nilai sejarahnya, cih!."

Di belakang Megu, Akira kelihatan sangat kelelahan. Agaknya ia berusaha sangat keras menyamakan langkahnya dengan Megu.

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskannya. Tadashi akan mengadakan survei tentang tujuh keanehan di sekolah. Kalian semua wajib mengikutinya". Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dari pintu lainnya.

"Aku setuju!", saking bersemangatnya, Tadashi lupa ia sedang bersembunyi dari Megu.

"TADASHIII!", Megu melemparkan bukunya lagi, dan buku itu tepat mengenai kepala Tadashi. Menyebabkannya berteriak keras.

"Hei kau! Aku tak sudi mengikuti permainanmu." Megu menuding Sakura.

"Hm, meskipun survei ini di gedung tua, di bagian barat?".

"Haha, kalau begitu kau kalah Megu. Bahkan katanya pintu yang tak bisa terbuka itu berada di gedung Barat", kelihatannya Tadashi masih ingin di pukul.

Megu menatapnya dengan tajam, "Diam!, aku akan ikut!"

"Bagus." Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Keanehan itu akan muncul saat siswa tidak terlalu ramai. Jadi, kita membagi tugas. Hikari bersama Tadashi, pergi ke arah Timur gedung Barat, Akira dan Jun ke arah Selatan, Megu dan aku ke arah Selatan, Kei dan Iori akan pergi ke arah Barat".

"Apa? Mengapa kau menentukan seenaknya?", Tadashi dan Hikari bertanya serentak.

"Tapi, aku telah mencocokkan semuanya, Hikari-chan yang penakut dengan Tadashi yang suka cerita misteri, Akira yang suka cerita hantu dengan Jun yang pendiam, Megu yang pemarah dengan aku yang tenang, dan Kei yang peyendiri dengan Iori yang sama sekali tidak tertarik.",sambil berkata begitu, Sakura mengedip ke arah Iori, tapi Iori hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak ada cocoknya sama sekali!" Megu yang mulai tertarik tersenyum samar "Biar aku yang menentukan pasangan"

"Seperti kata Sakura, Hikari penakut jadi dia kupasangkan dengan Iori, yang bisa melindunginya. Aku sendirian, karena aku tak percaya pada hantu, jadi tak ada yang membuatku takut. Akira bersama Sakura, karena Sakura sok tenang, jadi saat ia merasa khawatir Akira yang pemberani bisa menenangkannya. Tadashi bersama Kei, tapi apakah Kei mau berpasangan denganmu?".

"Ya, aku bersedia", entah sejak kapan Kei berdiri di sana, tak ada yang tahu.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?" Tadashi bertanya tanpa ragu.

"Sejak tadi, berusahalah melihat orang lain yang ada di sekitarmu", Kei menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Well, tak perlu di ributkan", Megu berusaha menegahi.

"Ya, Megu benar, lagipula jika Sakura tak memanggilku kemari, aku takkan tahu, ternyata kalian sedang membicarakan hal yang membuatku ikut terlibat di dalamnya".

"Ehem." semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut,ternyata Jun." Lalu...bagaimana denganku? Sejak tadi aku tak dianggap."

"Ju-Jun...Aku menganggapmu! Aku hanya...lupa."Megumi terlihat salah tingkah. "Ah...kau bbberpasangan ...denganku..."

Jun tertawa,dan pipi Megumi bersemu merah.

"Wah,aku baru tahu kalau Megu bisa salah tingkah", bisik Tadashi pada Akira. "Dan itu hanya pada Jun."

Ketika mendengar kata 'hanya pada jun', Akira tiba-tiba berdiri menghadap Tadashi,dan melayangkan pukulan terkuatnya, sehingga Tadashi terlempar sejauh beberapa meter, dan semua orang tertawa.

"Haha...ha...ha...Baik, kita mulai ekspedisi ini besok. Jangan ada yang pulang setelah kelas terakhir berakhir", Sakura terlihat sangat bersemangat,sambil memegang perutnnya.

"Ya!", semua menjawab antusias, kecuali Hikari yang pucat, Iori, yang berusaha menenangkannya dan Kei yang diam-diam mengamati mereka.

* * *

**To be continued...^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Kei Deeply Secret**

Jum'at pagi, Hikari merasa sangat gelisah. Pasalnya, jika ia tak ikut, mereka pasti tak akan mengajaknya di kali lain. Belum lagi Sakura pasti akan mencemoohnya. Tapi ia benar-benar takut untuk mengikuti perlombaan itu. Belum lagi jika meminjam bahasa Megu, "Perlombaan konyol!, mengapa kalian tak pulang dan mengerjakan pr?".

Saat istirahat siang, Mereka sepakat makan di atap sambil membuka rapat kecil. Hikari berjalan dengan gontai ke atap, ia merasa kakinya sangat berat untuk di angkat, sementara pikirannya melayang, tentang bagaimana sosok hantu yang akan mereka temui di sana nanti. Tanpa di sadarinya, kakinya tak berhasil menginjak tangga berikutnya, dan ia terjatuh. Beruntung, Kei dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya sehingga Hikari tidak terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan berjalan sambil melongo begitu!", baru kali ini ia mendengar Kei berbicara dengan suara keras.

"Maafkan aku.", Hikari menunduk.

"Sudahlah, asalkan kau tak terluka. Sudah, bangun dan cepatlah ke atas, mungkin mereka sudah menunggu kita, aku duluan". Setelah berkata begitu, Hikari mempercepat langkahnya, menapaki tangga yang tersisa, meninggalkan Hikari yang masih terduduk.

Hikari setengah kesal dengan sikap Kei, "Ugh, mengapa dia tak membiarkanku jatuh saja?, dengan begitu aku tak perlu berterima kasih pada orang menyebalkan itu..", ia berkata dalam hati.

Saat Hikari tiba, ia tak mendapati siapapun kecuali Kei. Kei berdiri di pinggir atap, ia memegang jeruji yang membatasi pinggir atap ―agar tak ada siswa yang jatuh-. Jadi Hikari menghampirinya dan menepuk lembut bahunya, untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kei, te..".

Kata-kata Hikari terputus, ia melihat Mata Kei basah.

"Kau kenapa Kei? Kau terluka?".

Kei memalingkan wajahnya "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Baik, aku percaya, tapi jika kau punya masalah nanti, maukah kau menceritakannya pada ku?", Hikari tersenyum, berusaha menghiburnya, sementara Kei terdiam, terlihat berpikir.

"...aku punya adik, yang selalu menutupi keberadaannya demi diriku. Padahal, jika dia ingin, dia bisa lebih hebat, bahkan lebih pintar dariku. Untuk menghindari terjadinya perselisihan dalam keluarga, ibuku sempat memasukkan kami ke sekolah yang berbeda." Kei berhenti sebentar, menghela nafas, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Tapi, Yahiro tetap memendam bakatnya demi aku yang tak memiliki apa-apa. Bahkan ia melakukan hal itu hingga akhir dia mati dengan senyuman di wajahnya."

"Tentu saja dia tersenyum Kenapa kau tidak yakin?"

"Aku tidak melihat jasadnya, polisi hanya datang ke rumahku, dan memberitahu bahwa mereka menemukan jasad, yang...setelah di identifikasi, adalah...Yahiro."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, bahwa jasad itu...mm, bukan Yahiro, Kei?"

"Aku sangat mengharapkan hal itu, tetapi jika jasad itu memang bukan Yahiro..mengapa dia belum juga pulang hingga sekarang?" Setelah itu Kei dan Hikari terdiam.

"Err...Apa adikmu di bunuh?", Hikari bertanya hati-hati, memecah kesunyian.

"Kata polisi, ia bunuh diri. Namun aku yakin ―sangat yakin, ia telah di bunuh", Kei meninju kawat pembatas itu dengan keras, "Andai saja aku dapat menemukan pembunuhnya, aku juga akan membunuhnya." Kei terduduk lemah, wajahnya menunduk.

Hikari memeluk Kei dan menenangkannya.

"Andai saja aku dapat menemukan orang itu...Bukan! Andai saja aku dapat mencegah orang itu membunuh Yahiro..."

"Tenanglah, orang yang sudah pergi tak dapat di panggil kembali, tapi bukankah membalas dendam bukanlah pilihan yang tepat?"

"Kau benar."

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka,

"Ah, maaf kelihatannya kami mengganggu...", Akira terlihat salah tingkah.

Hikari melepaskan pelukannya, dan Kei dengan cepat kembali mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Ah, tidak. Ini tak seperti yang kalian lihat!", hikari berusaha menjelaskan, namun Kei hanya diam.

"Ku rasa itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya, ufufu", Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Wah, pasangan baru..", Tadashi ikut-ikutan mengejek.

Megu hanya bisa melongo, tak percaya terhadap apa yang di lihatnya,Kei sang pangeran es di sekolah...berhasil direbut hatinya,oleh Hikari! Namun ia jelas-jelas tak dapat menyalahkan penglihatannya, karena selama ini, matanya tak pernah salah.

"Sudah, cukup. Bisakah kita langsung membahas rencana malam ini?" Iori terlihat kesal.

"Ya, rencananya, kita tak akan pulang dari sekolah, ingat? Kalian sudah mengabarkan orang tua kalian bukan?", Megu berusaha setenang mungkin,namun suaranya sedikit karena Jun berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum manis.

"Ya.", mereka menjawab serentak. Kecuali Hikari.

"Bagus, apakah benda-benda yang bisa membantu kita menjelajahi sekolah malam ini telah kalian siapkan?"

"Ya, aku bahkan membawa dua senter untuk cadangan.", Sakura berkata yakin.

"Aku membawa kamera!", Tadashi menjawab dengan antusias.

"Ah, aku membawa lampu dengan tenaga baterai...", Hikari menjawab pelan.

"Ayolah Hikari, kita bukan ingin piknik."

Semua tertawa sangat keras, bahkan Hikari juga ikut tertawa.

"Kau benar."

"Apa yang kau bawa Iori?", Megu menanyakannya karena sejak tadi Kyu terlihat tak fokus. Seolah pikirannya menerawang entah kemana, namun matanya beberapa kali melirik Toshiro.

"Hah, aku? Oh aku... Apa?", Iori terlihat terkejut.

"Kau bawa apa untuk nanti malam Iori?", kali ini Hikari yang bertanya.

"Oh, aku membawa denah sekolah, makanan ringan, botol air, tiga senter, lima lilin-jika bateraiku habis, aku bisa menggunakannya-, buku bacaan, dan Handphone ―jika terjadi sesuatu, setidaknya kita bisa menghubungi seseorang-."

"Wah?Ternyata ada yang lebih parah dari Hikari!", Megu menghela nafasnya.

"Whoaaa! Pasti menyenangkan menjadi pasanganmu. Kau bahkan membawa makanan ringan", Tadashi melirik Hikari, "Aku rela bertukar kapan saja".

Megu dan Iori memberinya tatapan tajam. Tampak benar, mereka tak rela jika Hikari harus berpasangan dengan Tadashi. Jun menangkap gelagat ini.

"Megu-chan? Matamu...ehm...menakutkan."

Megumi kaget dan langsung menutup matanya."Oh!Ma-ma-ma-maafkan aku..."

Akira langsung melotot pada Jun, yang kini sedang sibuk menenangkan Megumi.

"Maksudku...matamu sangat indah, jadi kau tidak perlu menutup matamu..."

Megumi pun menjadi lega, dan kembali memberi tadashi tatapan maut.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda.", Tadashi menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Kei, kau bawa apa untuk persiapan nanti malam?", Sakura berusaha bersikap ramah pada Kei.

"Handphone.", jawabnya singkat.

Megu diam-diam mengaguminya, ini yang dia suka. Kei benar-benar orang pintar yang tenang dan tidak suka membesar-besarkan masalah. Lihat! Saat semua orang membawa banyak peralatan, dia hanya membawa satu barang. Benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga hanya akan membawa Handphone", Iori tak mau kalah.

"Apa? Jangan konyol Iori, bagaimana Hikari bisa hidup tanpa teknologi dan persediaan makananmu?", Megu dan Tadashi berteriak bersamaan.

"Ah, tak perlu seperti itu, lagipula bagaimana aku dapat makan nanti? Aku akan sangat ketakutan di dalam sana, lagipula kita hanya pergi semalam", Hikari berusaha membela Iori.

"Tidak, mereka benar Hikari. Hanphoneku kulengkapi dengan senter dan air", Kei merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk tabung seukuran jempol, "Hanphoneku juga kulengkapi dengan radar yang akan kalian pakai nantinya, dengan begitu, jika kalian berada dalam bahaya, nyalakan tombol merah, maka aku akan segera datang".

"Handphoneku juga di lengkapi dengan tiga baterai cadangan,dan akan terus menyala hingga satu bulan dengan pemakaian yang maksima.l", Kei terdiam sebentar, "Sedangkan handphonemu, tak selengkap itu. Jadi, tetaplah membawa fasilitas yang telah kau siapkan, kalau tidak bagaimana kau akan bertindak sebagai ksatria bagi Hikari?", Kei menatap tajam ke arah Iori, seolah menantangnya.

"Kau benar, aku akan mengikuti nasihatmu", Iori berusaha tersenyum, namun yang tampak adalah seringai yang menyeramkan, seolah ia ingin berkata "Kau ingin perang? Baik tunggulah, akan ku berikan kau perang!".

Semua melongo melihat hal itu, tapi Hikari yang tak peka dengan keadaan, berusaha tampak semangat, "Yeah!, ayo kita bertualang ke dunia lain malam ini!", sebenarnya Hikari sudah merasa sangat ketakutan, namun ia tak ingin mengecewakan teman-temannya.

"Ya!", semua orang berkata serentak. Mereka tahu benar Hikari berusaha keras untuk tersenyum, padahal hatinya bergetar hebat, membayangkan apa yang akan menunggunya nanti.

**To be continued...^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Time,Finally Arrive**

Jam besar di gedung Barat berdenting 11 kali, mareka berkumpul di samping rak sepatu, menyusun rencana. "Pasangan pertama akan pergi ke arah Timur, aku dan Jun ke Selatan, pasangan kedua akan pergi ke arah Barat, dan pasangan ke empat menyusuri bagian Utara. Jika terdapat keanehan segera kirim sinyal merah, Kei, apakah semua bisa menerima sinyal itu?", Megu merasa sedikit cemas.

"Ya, aku akan memberi kalian sinyal yang ku terima. Dan aku telah memasukkan denah gedung ini ke masing-masing chip, tiap chip di tandai dengan nama kita. Jadi kalian bisa melihat siapa saja, dan sedang berada di mana dia", sambil berkata begitu Kei membagikan sesuatu berbentuk chip, yang mereka pasang di jam tangan masing-masing.

"Bagus. Peraturannya, siapa yang mengirimkan sinyal lebih dulu, ia kalah dan harus mengikuti orang yang menyelamatkannya. Dengan begitu, orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan lebih banyak orang dialah pemenangnya", Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Apa?Jadi sejak awal ini memang perlombaan?", Hikari merasa semakin lemas, tak mungkin ia akan menang. Padahal di perlombaan yang wajar, ia selalu menang, "Kukira kita kemari untuk membuktikan apakah keanehan sekolah itu ada?".

"Ya, sekalian saja diadakan perlombaan. Apalagi kelihatannya para hantu takkan muncul, bukankah hantu muncul jika kita berjalan seorang diri?", Akira terlihat semakin bersemangat.

"UWAAAAA!, A-Akira... hentikan membicarakan hantu", suara teriakan Hikari terdengar sampai gedung Timur.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari sini dan kita akan kembali berkumpul di sini", Megu menaruh tangannya kedepan, di susul Akira, Tadashi, Jun, Sakura,Iori dan Kei. Lalu mereka semua melihat Hikari, yang dengan enggan meletakkan tangannya juga. Dan secara serentak, mereka melambungkannya ke udara, di iringi teriakan "YAK!".

Hikari sudah menyalakan lampunya sedari tadi, maka ia menunggu Iori melongok ke dalam ranselnya sekali lagi. Megumi berjalan patah-patah,seperti robot, ke arah Selatan,dengan Jun disampingnya. Akira berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura, langkah mereka bahkan sama. Tadashi berjalan santai bersama Kei, jelas Tadashi sedang mengoceh tentang hantu. Beberapa kali Kei mengangguk dan menjawab, tapi Hikari tak dapat mendengar suaranya, mereka telah berjalan jauh.

"Ayo, Hikari", Iori tersenyum, "Aku akan melindungimu".

Hikari merasa senang Iori berkata begitu, karena berarti ia adalah orang yang setia, menjaga sahabatnya.

Megumi tiba di sebuah lapangan terbuka. Lapangan yang benar-benar kotor. Tampak benar lapangan itu telah di tinggalkan. Megumi memutuskan duduk di salah satu bangku penonton dan membaca buku yang di melihat -diam Megumi mengintip Jun dari balik bukunya,sambil tersenyum manis.

Tadashi dan Kei menginjakkan kaki di Lab biologi. Tadashi terlihat senang.

"Ah, ini dia salah satu tempat keanehan terjadi", Tadashi menyalakan handycam, sangat berharap ada keanehan yang akan terjadi. Ia merasa sangat gembira ketika melihat jari-jari tengkorak berbinar dan bersiap merekam hal tersebut. Namun kegembiraannya di musnahkan Kei,dalam sekejap. "Ini, hanya benang. Hahaha", Kei dan Tadashi tertawa keras, "Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku melihatmu tertawa. Kurasa jika kau terus tertawa atau tersenyum, kau cukup tampan".

"Benarkah?", Kei melepas kacamatanya dan mengelap dengan ujung bajunya, ia merasa sangat kikuk.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau bisa salah tingkah juga Kei".

Wajah Kei memerah "Diam!Atau aku akan mengadukan kekonyolanmu pada Megu,agar...".

"Ah, jangan!".

"Kalau begitu berhenti menertawaiku seperti itu".

"Hei!Tapi...kekonyolan yang mana?"

Kei tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum misterius,sambil memasang kembali kacamatanya.

"Ayo, beritahu aku,Kei!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau?"Kei tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan mengadukan soal tadi".

"Haha, aku tak peduli."

"Benarkah?Bagaimana jika Hikari tahu tadi wajahmu memerah?"

"Apa?", jantung Kei berdegup keras saat ia mendengar nama Hikari.

"Ayo, bagaimana jika orang yang kau sukai tahu?"

"Apa? Aku menyukai Hikari?"

"Jadi, kau tak menyadari perasanmu?ck..ck..ck"

"Apa aku terlihat begitu?", wajah Kei bersemu lagi.

Tadashi tersenyum puas, ternyata bercakap-cakap dengan Kei cukup menyenangkan, padahal selama ini ia mengira Kei adalah anak yang menutup diri. Namun ternyata ia cukup mudah bergaul. Tanpa mereka sadari, langkah mereka berhenti di ruang guru.

"Aku akan mengambil gambar sebentar, kau tunggulah di luar".

"Tapi Tadashi, kita tak boleh berpisah".

"Hanya sebentar,ok?".

Kei hanya mengangkat bahunya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Kei merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tadashi!Cepatlah, aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi", Kei berusaha memanggil Tadashi, namun tak ada jawaban. Maka ia membuka pintu ruang guru dan tidak mendapati seorang pun di sana. Kei membuka layar HP nya, dan melihat chip Tadashi telah berpindah ke tempat awal mereka memulai permainan itu. "Bagaimana bisa?", batinnya bertanya.

Kei merasakan firasat buruk yang semakin menguat, ia berlari menuju chip bertuliskan 'Hikari'.

Di saat yang sama,Megumi berhenti membaca bukunya,dia merasakan firasat buruk yang sama namun ia tak tahu harus berlari kemana―karena tak ada yang mengirimkan sinyal berdiri cepat,namun mendadak mendadak dingin,sedingin es,matanya mencari-cari.

"...J-Jun-kun?"Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Jun-kun?Kau ingin menjahiliku?"Tak ada jawaban,hanya suara desiran angin dan gesekan dedaunan.

"JUN-KUN!AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN BERCANDA!"teriak Megumi,wajahnya merasa takut dan ingin jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jun?pikirnya takut.

Megumi mengusap matanya,baru kali ini perasaan takut menggerogoti dia berjalan cepat menyusuri lapangan dan kembali ke tempat semula,berharap dapat menemukan Jun.

Namun yang ditemukannya adalah Tadashi yang terbaring, handycamnya tergeletak di sebelahnya, memunculkan gambar garis-garis hitam yang tak jelas. Megumi membangunkannya, namun Tadashi masih belum tersadar. Khawatir meninggalkan Tadashi sendiri, Megu menemaninya, berniat melindunginya dari makhluk halus―jika ada.

Di sisi lain gedung, Akira dan Sakura berjalan dengan tenang,tak ada gangguan yang berarti hingga Sakura melihat toilet dan ia merasa perlu masuk ke sana. Sakura menunggu di luar, namun suara teriakan sakura memaksanya masuk. Tubuh Sakura membeku, sementara tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk cermin. Akira mengikuti arah tunjukan itu dan mendapati seorang wanita, berambut emas dan bergelombang,dengan seifuku hitam memantul bayangannya di cermin. Sementara sosok tubuh itu tak ada. Tangan Akira bergerak cepat dan tanpa sadar ia memotret. Bayangan itu segera menghilang, menurut Akira, hantu itu tak biasa di potret, jadi ketika melihat kilatan kamera, matanya akan silau dan dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Namun sejak kejadian itu, Sakura berjalan di belakang Akira―sambil menarik ujung bajunya,hingga Akira berkata, "Sakura, dia mungkin akan muncul dari belakang", maka Sakura berjalan sejajar lagi dengan Akira, wajahnya seputih salju.

Akhirnya, Sakura dan Akira tiba di tempat awal, mereka terkejut melihat Tadashi terkapar, Megu yang gemetar dan ketidakhadiran Kei di sana. Bukankah Tadashi berpasangan dengan Kei?Lalu mengapa kini Megu yang bersama Tadashi?Mereka ingin menanyakannya, namun keadaan Megu sama sekali tak memungkinkan.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu di luar, kurasa tempat ini bukan tempat bermain-main", Sakura berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih berkeliling?"Megu bertanya panik.

"Sakura benar, kita tunggu mereka di luar, dengan sedikitnya orang yang menjelajah tempat mereka, mereka pasti akan merasa lebih tenang".Akira menepuk pundak Megu dengan lembut.

Akhirnya mereka mengangkat tubuh Tadashi bersama-sama dan membaringkannya di kursi taman depan, lalu menunggu dengan cemas di -tiba Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"Mm?Megu-chan?Kurasa aku tidak melihat Jun sejak tadi...Dimana dia?"

Mendadak tangis Megumi pecah,dan Akira memeluknya.

"Tenanglah,tenanglah,Megu...Sakura!Apa yang kau lakukan?Lihat,Megu menangis!"Teriaknya sambil membelai kepala Megumi.

"Hei!Aku hanya menanyakan Jun!"

"Diamlah!Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertengkar."Tiba-tiba Megumi duduk tegak dan menceritakan hal yang menimpanya.

"Mungkin Jun tersesat?Dia selalu begitu,tenggelam dalam keasyikannya memandang bunga-bunga dan..."

"Kurasa tidak."Sakura memotong perkataan Akira,dan tiba-tiba terdiam saat Akira memandangnya dengan tatapan pembunuh,seolah berkata : 'katakan-apa-yang-ingin-didengar-Megu-atau...'

"Ah...ahahaha,mmmaksudku,mungkin Jun tersesat!"

Akira tersenyum puas,dan mulai menenangkan Megumi lagi."Tenanglah,semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Rasanya...aku ingin pulang dan kembali ke tidak tahan lagi...badanku terasa berat."Bisik Megumi.

" semua merasa lelah dan ingin tahu?Ini pertama kalinya aku menyesali ide-ideku selalu brilian,bukankah begitu?"

Akira membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Oh?Sejak kapan kau punya ide brilian?"

"Apa!Kau ingin mengajakku bertengkar lagi,Akira?"

" denganmu hanya membuang-buang energi."

"CUKUP!Hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini!Kondisi seperti ini hanya membuat kita semua ingin marah,dan memperburuk ...diamlah..."Megumi tiba-tiba menarik Akira dan Sakura ke kursi."Nah,duduklah layaknya seorang anak bisa kan?Atau perlu kuajarkan?"

"Hhhh,kurasa kau benar,Megumi."Jawab Akira dan Sakura bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba sesosok siluet muncul di hadapan mereka,menyebabkan semuanya berteriak dan menutup wajah ,Akira yang tidak takut pada hantu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sosok di depan mereka juga berteriak,namun dia merasa lega ketika melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Megu-chan..."

Megumi menyingkirkan tangan dari wajahnya.

"J-J-J...JJJ..."

"Jun."Jawab sosok di depannya.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Megumi langsung memeluk sosok di depannya,memastikan sosok itu nyata atau tidak.

"Fufufu,setidaknya ada satu sisi positif dari ideku."Bisik Sakura pada Akira yang sedang melotot pada Jun.

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah sendiri."Sakura menunjuk Jun dan Megumi."Mmmmmaksudku,kita mendengar suara teriakan Jun untuk pertama ,suaranya lucu sekali!"Sambungnya ketika melihat Akira memberinya tatapan maut.

Megumi melepas pelukannya dari Jun."Sakura benar,teriakanmu lucu..."

"Hahaha,jika menurut Megu-chan begitu,baguslah."Jun tersenyum,menyebabkan wajah Megumi memerah lagi.

Pada awal perjalanan, Iori dan Hikari berjalan sebaris, Iori di depan dan Hikari di belakang. Setelah memasuki ruang musik, entah mengapa mereka berjalan beriringan.

Saat tiba di ruang musik kedua, sebuah piano memainkan melodi yang indah, ternyata suara itu bukan berasal dari piano, tapi dari tape rekaman yang tergeletak di atasnya. Namun Hikari menjadi sangat ketakutan―meskipun dia berkata tak takut, dan segera bersembunyi di belakang Iori, saat Iori akan membuka ruang berikutnya.

"Hikari, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, Iori."Hikari mendongakkan wajahnya

"Kau tahu, dulu saat aku masih kecil aku sangat takut dengan kegelapan."

"Ya."

"Sekarang aku sudah tak takut lagi."

"Bagus, Iori. Memang seharusnya begitu" Hikari tersenyum.

"Ya, kau tahu kenapa aku tak takut lagi?"

"Hm..." Hikari tampak berpikir keras.

"Karena ada Hikari yang menemaniku saat ini."Iori tersenyum.

Hikari melepaskan pegangannya dari jaket Iori dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Jika Iori mengandalkanku, bagaimana bisa aku hanya menjadi pengecut begini?. Baiklah Iori, aku akan melindungimu."Hikari menepuk bahu Iori, dan berjalan beberapa langkah di depan.

"Bukan itu maksudku", Iori berkata biarlah,asalkan Hikari senang itu cukup bagiku,pikirnya.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan tanpa keanehan yang berarti, hanya beberapa suara tanpa wujud yang di tepis dengan nyanyian―lebih tepat di sebut teriakan Hikari yang bergema di seluruh gedung. Saat akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, Hikari menaikinya tanpa suara, sehingga Iori mendengar dengan jelas, suara seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat sekilas ke bawah tangga, dan melihat sosok seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Iori melihat keatas "Hika...", Iori yakin tadi Hikari berada tepat di hadapannya, sementara tangga masih jauh menanjak ke atas, tak mungkin Hikari meninggalkannya, lalu nihil pula Hikari naik ke atas dengan cepat. Iori melirik lagi ke bawah, gadis itu tak ada lagi di sana. Iori naik dengan cepat dan berusaha menemukan Hikari, namun kakinya terlalu berat untuk di langkahkan.

"Mencari siapa, Iori?" , gadis itu muncul di belakangnya, tersenyum jahat.

"K-kau...bbbukankah...Alisa?Kau apakan Hikari?"Iori merasa sangat sulit mengeluarkan suara.

"Ya,ini kau masih mengingatku?"Sosok yang bernama Alisa itu mendekati Iori.

"Hentikan pembicaraan tidak berguna apakan Hikari?"

"Ah, gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang itu?Sudah,lupakan saja dia." Alisa mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Iori dan berbisik pelan, "Bukankah aku lebih cantik darinya?Itu yang membuatmu baik padaku dulu,kan?Karena hal itu juga kau menolongku...".

Iori terkejut dan hendak mundur beberapa langkah, namun sebuah kekuatan aneh menekannya.

"Ugh!"

"Hahaha, kenapa?Sakit?Ya,begitulah rasanya", gadis itu tertawa, "Tenanglah Iori, sebentar lagi aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakit itu selamanya."

Gadis itu berpindah cepat ke belakang Iori, memeluknya sesaat lalu menghujamkan kukunya yang tajam ke leher Iori.

"...Alisa?Kenapa kau menjadi sangat berbeda?"

Alisa terdiam sesaat,dan tersenyum jahat."Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama ...sekarang,ucapkan permintaan terakhirmu."

Iori tersenyum, "Aku ingin orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku mengetahui perasaanku. Dan aku ingin mereka menyadari kepergianku namun masih menganggapku berada di antara mereka hingga kapanpun. Lalu aku juga ingin mereka merasa bahagia. Lalu, aku punya permohonan khusus, maukah kau mengabulkannya untukku?", Iori menatap Alisa lekat-lekat.

"Ya."

"Kau boleh pergi membawa jiwaku tapi katakan pada mereka semua―para makhluk penunggu gedung,agar jangan menyentuh Hikari-ku. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ada hal kurang menyenangkan menimpa Hikari kan?" Iori menatapnya tajam.

Awalnya Alisa hanya mampu terbelalak, namun ia berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi

"Ya,aku bersumpah."Alisa menunduk, "Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Sangat siap untuk satu kehidupan baru."

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Mengapa kau tak ingin menghapus kehadiranmu dari kehidupan mereka?Bukankah dengan begitu orang-orang yang kau sayangi tidak akan bersedih?"

"Kau salah. Justru mereka akan merasa semakin bersedih jika orang yang mereka sayangi menghilang dari memori mereka, apalagi untuk selamanya. Seseorang yang kusayangi pernah berkata 'Melewati kebahagiaan bersama itu sudah jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada tak menikmatinya sama sekali'. Kau tahu?aku...sangat beruntung."

"...Begitu?Lalu,bagaimana saat kematianku?"

Iori terdiam sesaat."Aku merasa sangat sedih..."

"Hmm..."Gadis itu kini tersenyum,senyum tulus yang menunduk, gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya di udara.

"Sampai jumpa di dunia sana, Iori."

Iori tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, dan menutup mata untuk selamanya. Gadis itu menyaksikan ruh Iori terangkat ke angkasa seperti cahaya yang berkilauan. Air mata mengalir dari matanya yang bening, lalu gadis itu pergi menyusul Iori setelah berkata "Sungguh beruntung menjadi Hikari."

Hikari terjebak di tangga dimensi yang menghubungkannya dengan masa lalu. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, berbincang seru dengan...Iori? "Ah, pasti itu orang lain", setelah Hikari berpikir begitu, tampak gambaran lain dari masa lalu mereka. Gadis itu di perlakukan sadis oleh kakak-kakak kelasnya di bawah tangga. Di bagian lain, Iori sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Ia kelihatan menyadari sesuatu saat kakak-kakak kelas yang tadi menyiksa gadis itu lewat di sampingnya.

Iori kelihatan memarahi mereka dan mendekati salah satu kakak kelas, kelihatannya dia berkata "Meskipun kalian perempuan aku tak akan sungkan membunuh kalian, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Setelah itu, terlihat Iori sedang menangis sambil menggendong sesosok tubuh yang penuh darah, dan kelihatannya ia membawanya hingga rumah sakit. Seluruh mata memandangnya, namun Iori tak peduli, yang penting baginya kini hanyalah kepastian bahwa gadis yang ia sayangi belum sepenuhnya pergi, namun ternyata nasib berkata lain. Bayangan berikutnya, kelihatannya terjadi di keesokan hari,di atap Iori menunduk,kelihatan sekali Iori tak dapat hidup tanpa gadis menyentuh jeruji yang membatasi pinggiran atap dan berbisik pelan,"Haruskah aku menyusulmu?".Bayangan berikutnya memperlihatkan Hikari yang berlari,menarik tangan Iori,dan menghempaskannya ke lantai dia berkacak pinggang dan berteriak-teriak pada memandang Hikari dengan berikutnya Iori duduk di mereka tertawa bersama.

Hikari terkejut, bayangan itu terputus.

"Ini...?"

Mendadak sesosok wanita cantik berdiri di hadapan Hikari." Aku telah membawanya pergi,dan kami akan hidup bersama."

"Kau, apa maksudmu?", Hikari berusaha tenang, ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia lihat dalam bayangan tadi. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Meskipun.. dia lebih menyayangimu."

Gadis itu terdiam, ia membuat gerakan tangan yang rumit dan tubuh Iori terbaring tepat di hadapan Hikari.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi dan menghilang dari hadapan Hikari setelah berkata, "Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya bagimu. Kau tahu, kaulah yang paling membuatnya bahagia."

Kei heran melihat layar Hp-nya, bukankah tadi chip Iori menghilang, namun syukurlah kali ini Chip itu sudah muncul kembali. Kei tiba di tangga, ia terkejut menyaksikan mata Hikari basah, sedangkan Iori berbaring sambil tersenyum di pangkuannya.

"Iori, apa yang kau lakukan?Aku mencemaskan lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Tidur dengan nyenyak?", Kei terlihat sangat marah.

"Hikari, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kelihatannya tempat ini menjadi semakin aneh setelah kita mengalami keanehan itu sendiri. Dan cepat bangunkan dia".

"Hikari... Hikari...", Kei baru menyadarinya, pandangan Hikari seperti orang yang jiwanya telah di renggut.

Kei mendekat, ia berniat mengangkat tubuh Iori. Namun tangannya seperti tersengat listrik saat ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Iori yang beku.

"Hikari...", Kei menatap Hikari.

"Ya... kau tahu... padahal dari tadi ia berjalan bersamaku", Hikari memaksa sebuah senyum di wajahnya, namun justru tangisnya yang menjadi semakin deras. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tidak baik berlama-lama di sini, yang lain pasti telah kembali", Kei menggendong tubuh Iori.

Hikari berjalan pelan, Kei berusaha sebisa mungkin menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hikari, karena jika ia berjalan cepat, ia khawatir akan ada hal buruk yang turut menimpa Hikari.

"Maaf Iori, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu", Kei membatin perih, "Tapi aku akan berusaha menempati janjiku untuk seterusnya", ia melirik Hikari.

"Kei, kau tahu aku telah gagal. Aku gagal menjadi kekuatan baginya, padahal itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya bagiku", Hikari mengigit bibirnya, berusaha keras menahan tangis. Namun air mata itu tumpah juga. Kei hanya mampu berdiri di sebelahnya dan melihat tangisan Hikari. Karena ia juga ingin menangis, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menenangkan Hikari, sedangkan perasaannya saat ini sedang sangat kacau. Hikari pasti akan lebih bersedih jika mendengar kata-kata darinya.

To be continued...^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Mungkin Diam Lebih Baik**

Tadashi terjaga saat hari kedua kematian Iori. Saat pertama kakinya menginjak di dalam kelas, ia heran melihat suasana kelas yang begitu suram.

"Ah, Tadashi!", Hikarilah yang berteriak paling awal.

Semua murid menyambut Tadashi di pintu kelas.

"Hei, akhirnya kau tersadar juga, Pangeran tidur", Megu tetap mengejeknya seperti biasa.

Untuk sesaat, kelas kembali normal. Akira yang tertawa, Sakura yang tersenyum. Hikari dan Megu yang bersemangat, Kei juga ada di sana, mengotak-atik Hp-nya. Namun Tadashi merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Sesuatu yang tak ada, sesuatu yang biasanya melengkapi mereka. Rasa aneh itu semakin ia rasakan saat jam istirahat di kantin sekolah. Kei dan Sakura memang tak sering bersama mereka, namun ada seseorang lain yang tak ada di sana. Ah!Tadashi berhasil mengingatnya.

"Kemana Iori?", Tadashi bertanya pelan.

Ekspresi seluruh orang di sekitar meja makan langsung berubah.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Kei menungguku di atap sekolah, aku pergi dulu ya teman-teman", Hikari tersenyum sambil berbalik pergi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hei!Masihkah aku di anggap sebagai teman kalian?", Tadashi berdiri.

Jun menarik pergi semuanya pergi, keheningan mulai menyebar.

Tadashi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengerti."

Tadashi melihat ke sampingnya,dan...

"WHOAA! Akira!Kau mengagetkanku, kukira semuanya sudah...hei,apa yang terjadi? Mana Iori?"

"Dia pergi." Akira menyeruput tehnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iori telah pergi", Akira mengulang lemah.

"Apa maksudmu? Tapi dia pasti akan kembali, kan?" Tadashi merasakan firasat buruk, namun dirinya dengan keras menyangkal hal itu.

"Tidak, Iori tak akan kembali. Karena dia sudah tenang di sana", Akira menunduk saat gemetar.

Tadashi memang merasa sedih, tapi dia tak ingin menunjukkannya pada itu, dia menggenggam tangan Akira yang gemetar, berusaha menjadi kekuatan baginya.

Sementara itu, Megumi dan Jun berada di dalam rumah kaca.

"Aku sangat senang berada di ini. Dulu...di sana, setiap hari Tadashi menakut-nakuti Hikari ,dan Iori berdiri di sudut sana." Bisik Megumi,memecah keheningan.

"Ya, seandainya saja..."Jun mendadak terdiam. "Megu-chan,kau tahu? Jika tidak karena dirimu,mungkin aku akan bernasib sama seperti Iori."

"Maksudmu?"Tiba-tiba Megumi mendekati Jun dan memegang erat tangannya,seolah takut Jun akan menghilang tersenyum.

"Saat aku terpisah darimu,aku bertemu dengan sesosok wanita, yang menusukkan kukunya ke leherku." Jun mengusap lehernya, sementara Megumi memandangnya ngeri. "Mungkin dia... merasa terusik saat aku berjalan memasuki wilayahnya."

Jun menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan, "Dan kemudian aku 'mati', Aku merasa tubuhku mengambang, dan tiba-tiba wajahmu berikutnya aku merasa terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi, dan tiba disebuah tempat yang gelap, sepi, tanpa suara, dan...aku hanya sendirian."

"Seperti Chaos?" Megumi memegang tangan Jun lebih erat.

"Ya...tapi kemudian aku melihat bayanganmu, dan Megu-chan menunjukkanku jalan aku tersadar, aku benar-benar merasa takut...tapi, kupikir itu tidak masuk hanya mimpi?"

"Ya, mungkin itu hanya mimpi ,tapi aku senang Jun memimpikanku!" Megumi memperlihatkan cengirannya, saat wajah Jun memerah.

Hikari tak sanggup berada lama di kantin. Nama Iori, membuat hatinya perih. Ia terpaksa membohongi semua. Namun,saat tiba di atap, ternyata ia benar-benar melihat Kei, yang berdiri tepat di pinggiran atap, sekilas terlihat ia akan terjun dari sana.

"KEI!"Hikari berlari mendekatinya.

Kei berbalik, terkejut karena ternyata Hikari ada di sana "Hikari?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hikari berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku? Aku hanya..."

"Ingin mati?"

Kei terkejut, ia berjalan menjauh dari ujung atap,dan duduk bersender di dekat pintu.

"Aku, sama sekali tak menginginkan itu", Kei terdiam sebentar, "Maksudku, aku tadi berniat untuk itu tapi..."

"Kau tak akan melakukannya kan?"Hikari berjalan ke arahnya, "Berjanjilah kau takkan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu".

"Ya, kali ini aku akan menepati janjiku", Kei bertekad dalam hatinya.

"Bagus", Hikari menghela nafas lega.

Tiba-tiba Kei menarik tangannya,dan memeluknya, "Menangislah, aku tahu kau kemari untuk itu".

Hikari menangis dan kembali mengulang kata-kata yang sama, seperti yang ia ucapkan dalam bangunan tua itu. Semuanya, semua tentang Iori.

Setelah Hikari agak tenang, Kei berdiri dan menghadap padanya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Hikari"

"..."

"Ku pikir ini saat paling tepat untuk kau mengetahuinya"

"Ya",

"Sebenarnya, sudah sangat lama...", Kei menghela nafas berat, "Sudah sangat lama Iori menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?" Hikari tersenyum.

"Ya."

Mereka terdiam sangat lama, merenungi betapa besarnya peranan Iori bagi mereka. Betapa sepinya waktu tanpa ada Iori yang selalu menyemangati mereka.

"Terimakasih Kei", Hikari memecah kesunyian, "Aku menjadi lebih tenang setelah mendngar semua aku tahu Iori menyukaiku."

Kemudian mereka tersenyum bersama, di bawah awan sore yang membatasi malam dan petang.

* * *

**To be continued...^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Rahasia Jun dan Megumi**

"Megumi-san!"

Megumi bangun dan mengucek ini hari Minggu?"Aku sedang tiduuur!"

"Saya tahu nona sudah terbangun,ayo segera bersiap-siap!" Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan masuk dan menghampiri Megumi.

"Tapi aku masih mengantuk!" Megumi menarik selimutnya.

"Hari ini, nona akan dipertemukan dengan kakak nona."

Megumi mendadak merasa seperti kaget sekali. "Tapi,bukankah aku tidak mempunyai kakak?"

"Saya hanya memberitahukan apa yang dipesankan Tuan pada saya. Nona harus segera bersiap!"

Megumi bangun dan menuruti perintah yang diberikan siap ternyata dia mengingat sesuatu. "Katakan pada kakakku agar menemuiku ini aku sudah mempunyai janji."

"Tapi nona..."

Megumi mengambil handphone nya dan menekan angka 1. "Jun-kun? Aku sudah siap!"

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa?" Megumi terlihat kecewa.

"Ya, aku harus menghadiri acara keluarga..." Jawab Jun pelan dari seberang sana.

"Aku mengerti." Megumi menutup sambungan dan berbalik. "Katakan padanya untuk datang hari ini."

Setelah bersiap Megumi turun ke bawah, menunggu. Apa yang dilakukannya sih? Gerutu Megumi dalam penasaran sekali, bagaimana rupa kakak melirik ayahnya.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?"

"Mereka akan segera tiba."

Dan benar saja,sedetik kemudian pintu menjeblak wanita cantik masuk, diikuti oleh berdiri agar dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas,tapi...

"JUN!"

"...Megumi?"

"Ah, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Dia kakak laki-lakimu, aku dan ibumu berpisah sebentar untuk mendinginkan...ehm...suatu ikut bersamanya, namun kini mereka akan tinggal bersama kita lagi." Tiba-tiba ayah Megumi menyambung.

"Hahaha, kalian mirip sekali! Tidak heran sih...kalian kan kembar."

Megumi terlalu kaget untuk dapat berpikir berlari menapaki tangga, menuju kamarnya, dan menutup pintu sekeras mungkin. Jun menyusulnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Bisik wanita itu.

"Hahaha ,mungkinkah mereka senang?" Jawab laki-laki di hadapannya.

" kau tahu...? Sudah lama sekali sejak perbincangan terakhir kita..."

Jun menghampiri Megumi yang terisak di kasurnya."Me..."

"Ku pikir...kakakku adalah seorang wanita! Aku tidak menyangka...J-Jun-kun..." Megumi menyandarkan diri pada Jun.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?Katakan padaku,Jun-kun!"

"A...aku menyukaimu..." Megumi merebahkan dirinya di semakin keras.

Jun menghela nafas. "Aku juga... juga menyukaimu."

"Ini salah mereka!" Teriak Megumi.

"Orangtua kita tidak bersalah."

"Lalu sia..."

"Tidak ada yang salah. Tenanglah, Megu-chan, mungkin ini memang sudah ditakdirkan."

"Aku membenci takdir!"

Jun membelai rambut Megumi dan menenangkannya. "Setidaknya...kita bisa berkumpul kembali dalam satu keluarga."

"Aku tidak ingin kita menjadi keluarga..." Megumi melemparkan bantalnya.

"Tenanglah Megu-chan!"

"...Lebih baik aku mati saja..."

Ekspresi Jun tiba-tiba berubah. "Apa yang kau katakan?" Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Megumi. "Maaf...A-aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati..."

Megumi kembali menangis. "Jun-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Setidaknya, kabulkanlah permintaan terakhirku..."

"Tentu saja! Apa yang kau inginkan?" Jun tersenyum pahit.

"Peluklah aku untuk terakhir kalinya, bukan sebagai adik, tapi sebagai orang yang kau cintai..."

Jun memeluk erat Megumi, dan mereka menangis dalam keheningan.

* * *

"Selamat pagi semuanya!Pagi yang suram...Aku jadi mengantuk!" Hikari meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku justru sangat menyukai pagi seperti ini..."Megumi mengangkat wajah dari bukunya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul di rumah kaca..."Tiba-tiba Akira datang dan meletakkan nampan berisi berjalan di belakangnya,membawa nampan berisi kue.

"Akira? Kurasa Tadashi akan menghabiskan kue-mu."Kei berbisik pelan.

Tiba-tiba Akira berbalik,merebut nampan,dan memukul Tadashi,membuatnya terlempar hingga beberapa meter.

"Aaaaww!"Tadashi meringis,dan semua tertawa.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening,ketika alunan merdu piano memenuhi ruangan,dilatarbelakangi derasnya hujan.

"Jun memang sangat pintar bermain piano,indah sekali..."Bisik Akira memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja,dia kan kakakku!"Megumi menjawab riang,meskipun matanya menatap Jun dengan sedih."Tapi...rasanya ada yang kurang..."

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah kaca menjeblak terbuka, Jun menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Hei!Besok kita semua akan mengikuti pertandingan persahabatan di sekolah lain!"Sakura tiba-tiba muncul sambil berjingkrak senang.

* * *

"S-Sekolah ini bagus sekali..."Tadashi tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang."Bagaimana penda..."

"Selamat datang di sekolah kami."Tiba-tiba sebuah suara halus memotong pertanyaan Tadashi."Aku Ryuu,gadis di sebelahku adalah adalah panitia penyelenggara acara ini."

Ryuu dan Finn menyalami mereka satu-persatu, tapi Kei tidak bergerak.

"Kei! Kenapa kau tidak menyalami mereka?"Teriak Akira kesal.

Kei tidak menggubris, dan berlari ke arah kerumunan siswa-siswa lainnya."Tadi aku melihat Yahiro!"

"Yahiro?Bukankah dia..."Hikari bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku sudah menangkapmu. Nah, sekarang...ceritakan!"

"Maaf―aku...aku...tidak ingin kakak dibanding-bandingkan denganku tahu itu berat, lalu aku..."

"Tidak pulang, mendaftar di sekolah lain,terus menipuku,dan membuatku khawatir?"

"Aku..."

"Dasar adik bodoh!"

Yahiro menunduk, sementara Kei kemudian, tatapannya melunak. "Syukurlah,aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi..."

Kei merangkul Yahiro dan mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Megumi tersenyum senang, dan terus memandangi Hikari yang tertawa bahagia,tanpa tahu bahwa itu akan jadi tawa lepas Hikari untuk terakhir -tiba Yahiro menghampirinya,membawakan dua kaleng jus.

"Hem? Rasanya..."

"Ka-kau! Kita pernah bertemu?" Megumi terbelalak kaget.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi...aku tidak bisa mengingatmu."

Megumi mengambil jus yang disodorkan padanya."Aku juga,rasanya seperti dejavu..."

"Mungkinkah kita bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya?"Yahiro tersenyum.

"Hahaha!Mungkin ...hhh...hhhhh!"

"Biar aku bukakan."

Megumi tiba-tiba teringat masa lalunya,saat Jun menawarkan diri untuk membuka kaleng jus-nya. "Tidak!Aku akan membukanya sendiri!"Megumi merebut kaleng itu dari Yahiro,dan saking kesalnya dia mengocok kaleng itu,dan...membukanya."Akhirnya berhasil!"

"Ah!Ja..."

berikutnya mereka berdua sudah dipenuhi aroma dan tetesan jus anggur yang berpandangan dan tertawa lepas.

"Sepertinya jus-nya enak."Megumi mengambil tangan Yahiro dan berusaha menjilatinya,membuat wajah Yahiro memerah.

"Ki-kita dapat berbagi yang ini..."Yahiro mengacungkan jus yang tersisa.

Jun melihat hal itu,dan tersenyum pahit.

"Jun?"Tiba-tiba Sakura menghampirinya."Ada apa?"

Jun menunduk dan tidak berkata sangat sulit menjawab prtanyaan itu...

*hening*

PLAKKK!

"A...apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura-chan?Sakittt..."

"Itu untuk mendongakkan ...sangat benci melihat Jun yang tertunduk sedih."

"Apa?"

"Jun masih menyukai Megumi?"

"...Ya,sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap menyukainya,meskipun dia adikku..."

Sakura tersenyum pahit."Aku...akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja agar Jun bisa melupakan Megumi..."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?Aku sangat menyukai Jun,jadi...setidaknya aku ingin membantumu."

Tiba-tiba wajah Jun memerah."B-baiklah..."Dia merasa dirinya dapat melupakan Megumi,dan akan dapat menerima Megumi sebagai adiknya,dengan kehadiran Sakura.

Mereka tersenyum bersama di bawah langit kemerahan yang indah,hingga teman-teman mereka datang bersama Ryuu dan Finn,berteriak senang bahwa mereka berhasil memenangkan semua sekolahnya kalah,namun Ryuu,Finn,dan Yahiro tidak terlihat murung."Terimakasih telah meramaikan acara ini!"Finn tersenyum manis.

* * *

**To be continued...^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Hikari's Decision**

Menjelang hari-hari ujian,Hikari mulai banyak termenung, Kei yakin ia sedang memikirkan Iori. Saat istirahat makan siang, Megu berusaha menghidupkan suasana hati Hikari, namun ia gagal. Jika Hikari tersenyum, itu adalah sebuah senyum keterpaksaan, mereka semua mencemaskan Hikari. Berulangkali Tadashi membuat cerita seram, namun Hikari tidak bereaksi. Jika biasanya ia berteriak dan bersembunyi di belakang Megu, kali ini ia hanya diam dan duduk di hadapan Tadashi, tanpa mendengar apa yang Tadashi katakan.

Akira menyajikan teh herbal penenang andalannya, namun Hikari hanya tersenyum,menyentuhkan cangkir ke bibir,dan menjatuhkannya berulang ia kembali melamun.

Di hari lainnya, Sakura membawakan kue untuk Hikari, namun ia hanya mencicipinya sedikit, berkata "enak", lalu kembali terdiam seperti patung.

Hari ini Hikari di panggil ke ruang guru, pasalnya ujian semester sudah sangat dekat. Guru-guru mencemaskan keadaannya, akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu banyak merenung.

"Hikari, kamu adalah salah satu murid berprestasi, kami sangat berharap kau dapat mempertahankan prestasi itu".

"Ya pak, saya akan berusaha", Hikari hanya mampu menjawab begitu saat ini.

Tingkah Hikari semakin aneh kian hari, dan yang paling tersiksa dengan perubahan ini adalah Kei. Berulangkali ia berusaha menyadarkan Hikari bahwa ada banyak orang lain yang mengkhawatirkannya, ada lebih banyak orang yang menyayanginya, dan meminta hikari berhenti bersedih. Namun Hikari hanya merenung dan membiarkan Kei seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Pembagian rapor semester membuat Kei syok. Pasalnya ia memperoleh peringkat pertama, bagaimana dengan Hikari?Ia melirik Hikari, Hikari melihat lembaran putih itu sekilas, lalu tersenyum.

Tadashi merebutnya dengan cepat, "Ya ini dia rapor juara kelas kita. Aku ingin membandingkannya dengan nilaiku". Namun Tadashi terkejut "Apa yang terjadi Hikari?". Hikari merebut rapornya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kau apakan Hikari, Tadashi?", Megu berdiri di belakangnya, berkacak pinggang.

"Aku hanya melihat rapornya."Tadashi menjawab pelan, kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Gawat!Gawat!"Akira dan Sakura berlari ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Akira?"Megu heran melihat Sakura juga ikut berlari.

"Dampak dari kosongnya pikiran Hikari sudah tampak!"Sakura berbicara dengan nafas memburu.

"Apa maksud kalian?Katakan yang jelas."

"Peringkat Hikari turun", kali ini Tadashi yang mewakilkan mereka menjawab.

"Apa?" Megu berlari cepat ke papan pengumuman.

Megumi sangat terkejut, di sana jelas tertulis, Kei dan Tadashi peringkat satu, Jun peringkat dua, Megu dan Akira peringkat tiga, Sakura peringkat empat. Lalu di mana nama Hikari?Megu menyusuri nama di papan itu satu persatu dan mendapati nama Hikari di urutan 189. "Apa-apaan ini?"pikirnya marah.

Kei tahu, jika Hikari berusaha lari, berarti Hikari duduk di atap sekolah. Kei berusaha menyusulnya, dan benar saja, ia mendapati Hikari di sana. Terduduk murung di pinggir atap.

"Kau tahu, Iori mengorbankan jiwanya untukmu bukan karena menginginkan kau bersedih. Hal itu bukan untuk membiarkanmu duduk bersantai tanpa belajar begini." Kei duduk di sebelah Hikari.

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu".

"Mengapa kau yang menilaiku, hanya aku yang mengerti perasaanku".

"Lagi-lagi kau salah, kesalahan yang besar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat?Aku pernah kehilangan seorang adik".

Hikari terdiam.

"Ia bahkan pergi bukan karena diriku, namun kesedihanmu dan kesedihanku sama".

Hikari menatap mata Kei, mata yang sama, yang dahulu di lihatnya. Mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan.

"Ini berbeda...kau sudah mendapatkan kembali Iori tidak akan kembali!"Teriak Hikari.

Kei terdiam. Begitu besarkah arti Iori bagi Hikari?

"Ya, tapi setidaknya aku pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku,jadi aku mengerti ,berhentilah termenung dan kembalilah menjadi dirimu sendiri".

" pergi. Aku hanya ingin sendirian."

"Sendirian?Ternyata,kau memang bukan Hikari yang kukenal, yang selalu bahagia bila ia bersama para sahabatnya...kembalilah menjadi dirimu..."

Hikari terkejut, ternyata Kei juga memperhatikannya, mempedulikannya.

"Ya, mari berjuang bersama", akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Iori, Hikari dapat tersenyum lepas lagi.

Sejak hari itu, Kei selalu di samping Hikari, jika Hikari mulai merasa kebingungan, Kei akan memanggil namanya, atau membuat teka-teki, jadi Hikari menjadi fokus kembali terhadap dunianya.

Saat pembagian rapor berikutnya, nilai Hikari naik dengan pesat, ia berhasil kembali menduduki peringkat pertama bersama Kei.

"Bagaimana Hikari?"

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah menduduki peringkatmu dua kali".

"Lalu?Aku pasti rela jika yang menduduki peringkat ini adalah orang yang pantas mendudukinya"

"Hm, bagaimana jika aku menggesermu?"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengalahkanmu lebih dulu"

Setelah Hikari berkata begitu, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kupikir Kei pantas sebagai pengganti Iori", Megu berkata pelan, sambil memandang Kei dan Hikari.

"Tapi, takkan mungkin Hikari mau menggantikan Iori dengan Kei..."Akira berbisik pelan.

"Ya, karena ia tak ingin semakin menambah jumlah orang yang di buatnya menderita", Tadashi menyambung sambil berbisik juga.

"Besok tepat setahun setelah kematian Iori", Megu menunduk sedih.

"Ya." Tadashi menerawang dan Akira mengamati Kei dan Hikari yang sedang berusaha memecahkan teka-teki baru.

"Bagaimana dengan Hikari, apakah kita harus mengingatkannya?", Megu bertanya, seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ku rasa itu tak perlu, ia tak mungkin lupa. Bila ia telah lupa bukankah itu lebih baik?"Tadashi masih menerawang.

Tadashi benar, Hikari punya satu rencana besar yang di rahasiakan dari mereka semua. Satu rencana yang membuatnya berpikir ia telah gila. Rencana aneh yang di rancangnya sendiri saat mengingat malam kematian Iori. Tapi Hikari tak tahu, bahwa Kei telah terlebih dulu mencium rencana konyol itu.

Hikari berjalan memasuki gedung Barat, ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya di sana, tepat pada malam kematian Iori, tepat di tempat terakhir ia melihat tubuh Iori, di tangga dimensi.

Makhluk penunggu gedung itu belum melupakan sumpah yang mengikat Alisa dan Iori,sumpah untuk tidak menyentuh orang yang dia sayangi. Namun hasrat mereka untuk turut memiliki jiwa Hikari sangat besar, hingga mereka tak dapat menahan hasrat itu, dan mereka bermaksud melanggar sumpah Alisa.

Hikari melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri rak sepatu, ia menghela nafas berat. "Mengapa wanita aneh itu tak muncul dan merenggut jiwaku juga, agar aku dapat bersama Iori?"Wajah rembulan menyorot langkah Hikari, entah mengapa malam ini rembulan bersinar begitu terang. Hikari membawa lampu yang sama dengan yang di bawanya saat bersama Iori.

"Hei!Keluar kalian!", suara Hikari bergema keras, namun tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja, di sana hanya ada bayang-bayang.

Saat hampir tiba di tangga dimensi, Hikari merasa seeorang atau sesuatu sedang mengikutinya, "Keluarlah, aku tahu kau di sana!", katanya keras.

Sebuah bayangan menampakkan wujudnya, "Ternyata kau pemberani, gadis manis",

Sosok itu sangat tinggi, dan kehadirannya menimbulkan hawa aneh di sekitar mereka.

"S-siapa kau?", Hikari mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tak perlu takut begitu, aku tahu, kekasihmu telah membuat perjanjian dengan ketua kami,Alisa."

"Aku tak percaya padamu, pergi kau!", tubuh hikari bergetar, "Jika Iori ada di sini, ia pasti akan berlari dan segera menyelamatkanku", pikirnya lemah.

"Hahaha, ternyata matamu jeli juga, tapi kau tahu atau tidak niat burukku, pasti kau akan mati di tempat ini."

"Diam!Aku sama sekali... Ugh", Hikari merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Apa?Diam?Bukankah sebaiknya kau yang diam?Bersiaplah, pesta akan segera di mulai!", makhluk itu tertawa keras lagi.

"Ugh, Lepas...Lepaskan aku", Hikari merasakan tangan dingin mencekik lehernya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar!", Makhluk itu tersenyum lalu menancapkan taringnya yang bergerigi ke lengan Hikari.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH", Hikari berusaha memberontak, namun ia merasakan taring itu semakin dalam mengoyak dagingnya, Hikari menutup matanya dengan ngeri, "Iori...aku akan menyusulmu ke sana, bersabarlah".

Sedetik kemudian, Hikari merasakan taring itu mulai lepas, ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya, Hikari sangat terkejut melihat sosok seseorang membelakangi tubuhnya, melindunginya dari serangan makhluk-makhluk brutal. Hikari terduduk lemah,

"Iori?", panggil Hikari lembut.

Sosok itu berbalik, dan tersenyum sekilas padanya, menyebabkan sosok itu kehilangan konsentrasi dan berhasil di lukai oleh makhluk brutal yang menjadi lawannya. Hikari sangat terkejut, ia menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang berusaha menolongnya itu.

"Kei?".

"Ya", jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan menancapkan pisau yang sedari tadi di genggamnya ke jantung makhluk itu. Makhluk itu pun lenyap dari pandangan mereka.

Hikari menangis menyadari kekeliruannya, tidak mungkin Iori kembali hidup. Namun di satu sisi ia jadi menyadari betapa banyaknya pengorbanan yang di lakukan Kei baginya dan akan menjadi lebih banyak meskipun Hikari belum menyadarinya. Kei menghampirinya dan duduk di samping hikari, menunggunya dalam diam.

Saat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, Alisa datang ke hadapan mereka.

"Maafkan aku,aku... makhluk malam menodai perjanjian kita. Aku tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi", Alisa datang dengan kimono merah yang sangat indah, 'Iori pasti akan sangat menyukainya, bagaimana dengan Kei?', Hikari bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil melihat Kei. Kei menatap Alisa dengan takjub, Hikari tak dapat menduga apa yang sedang di pikirkannya, namun ia merasa sedikit kesal.

"Lukamu, aku akan menyembuhkannya".

"Ah, tak apa, ini tak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan lukamu", Hikari berusaha tegar.

Wajah Alisa menegang, namun detik berikutnya ia sudah maju dan menyembuhkan luka itu, "Bukan hanya luka yang berdarah, aku juga dapat menyembuhkan luka hatimu, asalkan kau meminta padaku".

"Jadi kau dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan,begitu?", Kei kelihatan tertarik.

"Ya, apapun itu."

"Apa kau dapat mengembalikan jiwa Iori, jika aku memintanya?", Kei melirik Hikari.

"Ya, tapi orang yang kembali hidup takkan sama dengan yang telah pergi, kau tahu pasti akan ada perbedaan yang mencolok".sesaat Alisa terdiam,kemudian melanjutkan melanjutkan,"Tapi,Iori adalah orang yang kusayangi,dan dia bahagia hidup aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian dengan mudah."

Kei tak menggubris Alisa dan menatap Hikari lekat-lekat, "Mengapa kau tak minta padanya untuk mengembalikan Iori?"

Hikari terdiam, ia benar-benar ragu, apa ia akan bahagia jika dapat melihat Iori lagi. Ataukah Iori sudah bahagia di sana,seperti kata Alisa. dan Hikari justru akan mengacaukan kehidupan Iori di sini? Sadar semua orang memandangnya,Hikari mulai bertanya pada Alisa,"Kau sendiri...apakah..."

Alisa tersenyum perih, "Tentu saja aku tidak rela mengembalikan jiwa menyukainya,tapi...para makhluk malam telah melanggar sumpah,dan aku harus membayar hal ini,meskipun―rasanya berat sekali..."Alisa menangis tanpa suara.

"...", Hikari terkejut karena ternyata Alisa merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih hebat dari yang Hikari rasakan selama ini,membuatnya tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara.

Alisa tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan air mata yang menetes deras, ia menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Kei dan Hikari merasa tidak ada lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan di sana, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Saat berjalan pulang, Hikari menyadari betapa berartinya kehadiran Kei bagi dirinya. Kei-lah yang menjaganya dan menyemangati dirinya tanpa henti. Kei bukan sosok pengganti Iori, namun dia adalah sosok pelengkap bagi diri ini membuat Hikari sadar,bahwa selama ini dia hanya menyukai Iori sekadarnya tahu Alisa lebih,dan lebih menyukai Iori.

"Hikari?Kenapa memandangku begitu?"Kei memandang Hikari dengan heran.

Hikari tersenyum,kini dia mengetahui siapa orang yang benar-benar disukainya.

* * *

**To be continued...^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Epilogue  
**

Sabtu pagi, Hikari memutuskan akan memilih Kei dan belajar menghargai pengorbanannya, namun ia akan tetap menyimpan sosok Iori di hatinya selamanya. "Ah, tidak bisa begitu", pikirnya, "Aku harus tegas!". Kali ini ia akan berbicara pada Kei dan meminta Kei untuk melindunginya, dan Hikari memutuskan untuk menghapus bayangan Iori dari hatinya, selamanya.

Ia menggenggam kertas rapornya dan rapor Kei, pasti dia akan terkejut saat melihatnya. Hikari berhasil merebut kembali posisi peringkat pertama, dan Kei ada di peringkat kedua. Ia merasa sangat senang, berhasil mengalahkan Kei.

Namun Hikari terkejut saat tiba di kelas ia tidak mendapati Kei sedang membaca buku, atau sedang duduk, atau sedang mengotak-atik Hpnya. Kei tidak ada di sana. Hikari bertanya pada teman-temannya, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu di mana Kei berada. Bahkan Megu telah memerintah Jun,Tadashi, Akira dan Sakura untuk menyusuri seluruh gedung, namun mereka tak menemukan Kei di manapun.

Hikari merasakan firasat buruk. Mengapa Kei pergi saat ia telah mulai menyadari betapa pentingnya Kei bagi dirinya?, tidak ini tak mungkin terjadi, bukan,tapi ini tak boleh terjadi. Tanpa disadarinya, kaki Hikari membawanya melangkah ke arah gedung Barat.

Kei merasa hidupnya tak lagi berarti, ia merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu demi kebahagiaaan orang yang sangat ia cintai, meskipun orang itu tak pernah melihatnya, tak pernah menyadari keberadaannya, karena ia selalu hidup di balik bayangan Iori, orang yang sangat di sayangi gadis pujaannya. Seperti tadi malam, Hikari masih menyebut nama Iori, dan itu membuat hatinya perih.

Kei melangkahkan kakinya perlahan,menuju kelas paling ujung di gedung pintu terbuka, ia tidak terkejut melihat gadis cantik berkimono itu.

"...Aku tahu kau akan menungguku."

Alisa tersenyum, "Dan aku tahu kau akan datang menemuiku."

Kei mendekatinya, "Katakan padaku syarat mengembalikan jiwa seseorang yang telah pergi, dengan seutuhnya. Kau tahu maksudku?Tanpa adanya perbedaan pada diri orang tersebut."

"Aku tahu kau akan menanyakan hal itu, jadi aku paham benar apa maksudmu".

"Bagus. Kalau begitu katakan apa bayaran terhadap hal itu?"

"Hahaha, aku menyukaimu, kau sangat pintar. Kurasa kau telah mengetahui bayaran untuk itu bukan?"

"Ya, aku hanya menginginkan kepastian."

"Syukurlah, kukira kau menginginkan keringanan."

"Aku tahu tidak ada keringanan dalam hal ini."

"Haha, benarkan kataku, kau sangat pintar."

"Ku tegaskan, kau perlu membayar dengan jiwamu."

"Aku tahu hal itu dari awal"

"Benar-benar tak sabaran, lalu siapa yang ingin kau kembalikan?"

"Iori..." Kei memalingkan wajahnya.

Alisa terlihat sangat terkejut."Kau yakin?Bukankah tanpa Iori kau akan bahagia,bisa bersama Hikari tanpa pengganggu?"

" Ya, dia adalah sahabatku, lagipula ia pantas bahagia bersama Hikari."

"Pengorbanan yang sangat besar. Mengapa semua orang ingin berkorban demi Hikari?"

"Karena kami menyayanginya."Kei tersenyum. "Cepatlah lakukan, sebelum aku terserang keraguan."

Alisa tersenyum tidak ingin Iori meninggalkannya lagi,tapi... Seketika,atap yang menaungi kelas pun perlahan menghilang,menjadikan tempat itu penuh cahaya matahari senja yang indah."Janji tetaplah janji",gumamnya pelan sambil menggerakkan jemarinya di angkasa dan membentuk satu wadah oval yang memerangkap tubuh Kei."Butuh waktu untuk memindahkanmu ke sana, selama itu lakukanlah hal-hal terakhir yang ingin kau lakukan. Jiwamu akan pergi ke tempat orang yang kau sayangi, mereka dapat mendengar ucapanmu namun mereka tak dapat melihat wujudmu."

"Aku tak perlu pergi, sebentar lagi seseorang yang sangat aku cintai akan tiba di sini."

Benar saja, sekejap kemudian Hikari berdiri tepat di hadapan Kei. Nafasnya masih memburu, air matanya mengalir, namun ia berusaha keras untuk bicara.

"Kei, apa yang kau lakukan?", Hikari mengatur nafasnya sesaat, "Cepat keluar dari sana!Kau tahu,itu membuatku cemas."

Sosok Kei mulai kabur, "Hikari, sebentar lagi, kau akan kembali melihat Iori."

Hikari tersenyum, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bisa bercanda bersama lagi".

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa. Sampaikan salamku padanya ya", Kei berusaha untuk tersenyum, namun terlalu perih, maka ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kei akan...", Alisa bermaksud menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Alisa!"Kei meneriakkan namanya dengan keras.

"Kei, mengapa kau mencegahnya bicara?. Mengapa selalu menyembunyikan hal penting dariku?"

"Hikari, dengarkan aku."

"Kau tahu, aku mencemaskanmu, aku berlari kemari hanya untuk mencarimu!"

"Hikari, dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi aku sangat ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin kita saling berbagi, bukan hanya kau yang lelah memberi."

"Hikari!"

Detik berikutnya,Hikari berlari dan memegang erat tangan Kei.

"Aku mencintaimu", Hikari menatap mata Kei, perih karena merasa akan di tinggalkan.

Kei terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu, "Aku juga", Kei tersenyum dan sosoknya menghilang untuk selamanya.

"Tidak...TIDAAAKKKK!", Hikari terduduk lemah, ia menagis dengan tatapan kosong.

Alisa mendekatinya, "Dia pergi untuk kebahagianmu, ia rela mengganti jiwanya dengan jiwa Iori."

Hikari tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Alisa, namun hatinya menyadari banyak pengorbanan besar yang di lakukan Kei hanya demi dirinya. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan bagi Kei?Tidak ada. Ya, Tidak ada!.

Alisa pergi dengan cepat saat sosok Iori muncul dari tempat Kei menghilang. Iori menghapus air mata Hikari, Hikari memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, namun ia tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Hikari menangis tanpa suara dan di sisinya, Iori hanya mampu menemaninya namun ia tak mau menghapus tangisan itu dari Hikari, karena Iori juga merasakan perih yang sama, perih karena kehilangan seseorang yang sangat bearati bagi mereka, seseorang yang selalu rela berkorban meski dirinya terluka, Kei memang pantas di cintai oleh Hikari. Iori bertekad untuk memenuhi janji yang di kembalikan padanya saat ia bertemu Kei tadi, janji yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan. Satu janji untuk membahagiakan Hikari.

Setelah ritual berakhir, Alisa menghampiri Kei dengan cepat."Tidakkah kau berpikir kita pantas dikasihani?"

" Tidak juga. Ah, mungkin kau iya,tapi aku tidak."

"A-apa?"Alisa jengkel dengan sifat Kei,mulutnya melebar."Jelaskan apa maksudmu?"

Kei tertawa melihat wajah Alisa.

"Mood-mu sedang bagus?"Tanya Alisa heran.

" Tentu saja. Hikari berkata dia mencintaiku, aku...sangat senang."

"Iori dulu juga berkata begitu sejak dia bertemu Hikari..."Alisa terdiam."Seharusnya aku membawa jiwanya sebelum dia bertemu dengan hikari, dengan begitu...kami akan bahagia."

"Tidak baik menyesali apa yang telah terjadi."Kei tersenyum lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Alisa merasa bahagia melihat senyum Kei."Kurasa...kau tidak terlalu buruk untuk dijadikan teman..."

"Tentu saja."

Alisa tersenyum dan menyandarkan dirinya pada Kei, sementara Kei terlarut dalam siap untuk menghadapi kehidupan baru,meskipun tanpa Hikari bahagia,itu cukup baginya.

* * *

**~End~ **


End file.
